My Father, My Daughter
by AirElemental101
Summary: A short, narrative comparison of the two known 12th Division Captains in regards to their actions towards their 'daughters' Ururu and Nemu.
1. My Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

My Father

"Ano… Kisuke-san…"

Ururu bowed deeply, clenching her hands together tightly as if in prayer. She had made a mistake, a horrible mistake—because of her a bad product had been sold ad was likely wreaking havoc and destruction as they spoke.

"Um, I'm sorry that all this happened because of me. Y-You're probably angry at me…"

Because that's what happens when creations make mistakes—their owners get mad…

Vague memories from long ago began to resurface… A dark angry face…a slap to the head… a push into a wall…

A hand was reaching out towards her…

Ururu shut her eyes tightly, readying herself for the blow—

The hand rested lightly on top of her head, "It doesn't bother me one bit… How come you're always so timid Ururu? said a soft voice, drawing her near.

Ururu opened her eyes and it was like awakening out of a nightmare only to fall into the comforting arms of a dream. The face of the man holding her was light, not pitch black, and he held her to comfort her rather than deal out a heavy blow in punishment.

"We're all a team… Don't worry, I'll fix everything."

"Kisuke-san…" sobbed Ururu, clinging to the man who had saved her from her living nightmare…

"Hey, hey, hey… There, there…" Urahara whispered softly as she slowly calmed down, drying the tears on her face. It was time to go fix their mistake…

Ururu nodded with tears still visible in her eyes.

Of course Kisuke-san would never hurt her so…

A _real_ father never would…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nemu! Where are you? Stupid slut!"

A resounding slap echoed, followed by a crash as Nemu was thrown back into the lab equipment by the force of the hit.

"First you hide from me, _now_ look what you've done! Stand, you lazy bitch!"

Kurotsuchi grabbed Nemu by the throat and lifted her before throwing her into the wall.

"Now go and gather the results from my latest experiment before I'm forced to dissect you, _again_!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama…"

"Pft!" Mayuri snickered in disgust before he stomped off down the corridor, not sparing a look to the well-being of the woman braced against the wall.

Slowly she stood with her head bowed, a single tear managing to work it's way through eyes that had not been designed to cry…

"I'm sorry… Father…"


	2. My Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  


My Daughter

Poor Ururu… When the mod-soul escaped she blamed herself, not knowing I was perfectly aware the one Kuchiki-san had been given was the 'defective' product… And I couldn't very well say I had for some time intended for the mod-soul within it to be 'over looked' during the purge, only for him to 'accidentally' escape later-on, for then that would make me liable to Soul Society. Thus she immediately began to blame herself, and reverted back to her old fears…

Now, I'm not a man to be controlled by his emotions. In fact, certain people would probably claim I have no emotions and that all that lies behind my shadowed eyes is an even more mysterious intellect. And to some degree they may even be right. Former shinigami I may be, but I am and always have been first and foremost a scientist. And only a fool would ignore the military advantage given by mod-souls. Perhaps this makes me manipulative…

But I am not cruel.

Created or not, no child should be made to cower in fear by the movement of a hand.

I have few regrets in regard to my leaving Soul Society, but one I do have is the cruel bastard that was brought in to replace me…

So in some ways, it is a two way form of revenge against that man that I should call (even if it's only to myself) the sweet child _he_ created and abused…

_My _daughter…

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it... It's not my best written work, but it's just a thought I've had stuck in my mind... how totally opposite Mayuri and Urahara are in how they deal with their 'daughters'. Both of them are/were 12th Division Captains, but oh so different from each other...like night and day...

Thanks again for reading! Please leave a small review if you would, please. It's greatly appreciated!

A-Ed


End file.
